relic_guardians_of_the_museumfandomcom-20200214-history
Relic: Guardians of the Museum Wiki
Introduction to Relic: Guardians of the Museum is a British children's game show on CBBC that takes place at the British Museum at night. Welcome to the Wiki A ghostly 1920s British Museum tour guide named Agatha (Gemma Arrowsmith) guides three children from one town on a quest to help them defeat the evil Dark Lord, whose servants, cowled figures called the Dark Forces, glide the darkened corridors and display rooms of the museum, occasionally grabbing one of the young contestants or chasing Agatha and the children. The children have only one night to discover a relic in the museum itself and they have to win three challenges, which each have a vision. If the children succeed in the final battle, they will be awarded the golden scarab and will become "Guardians of the Museum". But if they fail, they become relics themselves and part of the museum forever.1 Agatha carries a torch which enables her and the children to travel back in time, where the three challenges; which are either physical or mental take place. The challenges vary from episode to episode, but recurring characters who set the challenges are: Pandora (Jolana Lee), who sets the contestants the task of choosing between three boxes, one of which is Pandora's Box; Cleopatra (Helen Evans), who sets a true-or-false quiz on Ancient Egypt; and Roman legionary General Gluteus Maximus (George Sawyer), who sets a true-or-false quiz on Ancient Rome. As well as the power of time-travel, Agatha's torch can also repel the Dark Forces if one of the children should be grabbed by them and freeze General Gluteus Maximus into temporary immobility when he threatens to behead the young contestants at the end of his challenge. If the children succeed in the challenge, then all three get to see the vision about a Relic that they will see. But if they fail, then only one of them gets to see the vision and the other two have to rely only on the memory of whoever that is. After the three challenges are over, Agatha takes the children to the museum's Great Court, where she summons the Dark Lord for the final battle: "The moon shines bright and darkness reigns. I bring three children here again. Their minds are sharp, the visions seen. Dark Lord, awake. We challenge thee!" The contestants go face-to-face one at a time, where the team has to get three correct answers to questions set by the Dark Lord about the Relic they saw about the three visions. After the Dark Lord has asked his question and the contestant has given his/her answer, the appropriate part of the vision is then shown to see whether the contestant has answered correctly. A correct answer earns the team one of three 'passes', and the contestant is then told by the Dark Lord to go back to the others and wait to be called forward again. However, an incorrect answer or passing on a question results in the contestant being taken by the Dark Lord, disappearing and reappearing in a glass display case, i.e. becoming a relic. If all three children should end up being taken by the Dark Lord, then he has won and his darkness reigns. But if the children succeed in the final battle, the Dark Lord has lost; he is banished, resulting in the contestant(s) taken by him being free. Agatha then awards each of them with a golden scarab, and informs them that they are now "Guardians of the Museum", bidding them farewell as they leave the museum at dawn. List of Relic: Guardians of the Museum episodes Category:Browse